


Creepypasta xmreader

by AkwardTeddyBear



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkwardTeddyBear/pseuds/AkwardTeddyBear
Summary: This is a book containing various short stories. Some will be xmalereader and others will be between different creepypasta's or killers. There will be just fluff but there might be some lemons. If you want me to continue a one-shot may be a part two or three please star them and comment.





	1. Information

There will be some smut and/or gore in some chapters so if your not of age please leave.

Y/N will be your name for the male reader inserts.

"" Talking

''thoughts

\--texts

If you want to request a one-shot please do it in this chapter. Though I might not write said one shot. If I do decide to write the one-shot I will contact you.

If you want a continuation of a story please comment and star that story saying you want a part two.

Please star


	2. Kiss Of Blood

Kiss of blood  
E.J. X Male reader  
**********************************

Y/N POV (the story is in the first person)

'Ugh, schools finally out for the summer thank God. Now I just have to pass the creepy forest.' I thought walking down the school stairs. Some people hugged each other goodbye even though they would see each other every other fucking week. Then the rest were cheering and running to get off school grounds. I could relate to the second type of person except I was absolutely exhausted I had barely any sleep as I didn't want to take my sleeping pills last night. 'Cause, ya know fuck my life right.' I pulled out my phone and opened Spotify I clicked on my costume playlist titled When I used to be Emo. The first song that came on was Black parade. 'Joy!' I listened to the songs as I began my walk home.

~time skip because I've been writing all day~

As I passed the forest I smelt an iron smell. What is that smell the forest normally doesn't smell like this around here it almost smells like blood... Oh shit... Maybe someone was hurt. I immediately sprinted into the forest. At this point, I was really getting worried as a really nice elderly couple named The Leeter's lived by and The wife suffered Alzheimer's and she had wandered into the forest before. Running in the smell got stronger I just followed the smell. After a while, I made it to a clearing I didn't see anyone around so I stepped out of a bush. That's when I spotted a body it was cut open and looked like the organs had been rearranged. Walking to the body I spotted the face though I know it was wrong I sighed in relief as it had not been Mrs. Leeters.

Just then I heard a snap of a twig right behind me. I quickly turned around and there was a Blue mask right in my face. Before I could turn away and sprint away from the completely insane person he grabbed my wrist. I tried to break free but every time I did he would squeeze tighter. It hurt like hell so I just gave up. I turned around now noticing his mask was no longer covering his Lips a clear sign of blood on his said lips. While I was Distracted he rolled up the sleeve on the wrist he was holding. I did notice this like a dumbass when I hissed and looked down feeling pain. 'Fuck that hurts.'

Seeing he had carved something into my arm. I looked back at him with my eyebrows knitted. He then kissed me he rubbed his younger across my mouth when I didn't let it in he became pissed and squeezed my arm where he just carved something on. I yelped my mouth opening allowing him to stick his younger in my mouth. The kiss was rough and it had tasted like blood. 'Did he eat that person?'

Once he was done I noticed he had let me go I bolted. I kept running till I made it in my house locked at the door ran to my room locked the door again and made sure my window was locked then I closed my curtain. Then sat down on my bed 'what the fuck just happened like literally what the fuck just happened.. ok calm down Y\N.. calm down. Ok, first I smelled blood from the forest ran in it like a complete idiot, and found a dead body. Then I was caught by the killer. He carved something into my wrist.'  
"My wrist" looking down I just saw two Letter an E and a J.........  
'what the fuck..' I continued going over what had happened 'Ok so He carved an E and J on my wrist. Then I was fucking french kissed by a psychopath with blood in his mouth'...I picked up my phone and started to dial 911 'they might not believe me though what should I do..' I then remembered that there was an app to leave anonymous tips to the police. I downloaded the app and typed up the message.

-Dead Body in the forest-

I got up and headed to the bathroom.  
I cleaned up the blood that had dried on my arm and wrapped it in some bandages. Then I brushed my teeth several times still think about the blood I tasted. I gave up eventually still tasting blood in my mouth I took my sleeping pills and waited for the sweet dreams to take me.


End file.
